Sniper
The sniper is not a ruthless killer, or an opportunistic one. We specialize in Operational Security. This involves a broad spectrum of tasks, and a wide variety of technology. The difficulty of a sniper lies in discovering where you are needed most; not in killing. I consider most successful mission with GIGN to be the rescue of hostages from the French Embassy of Charrada. I fired one bullet, knocking a terrorist's weapon from his hands. They all immediately took cover and stayed there while the rest of my team extracted the hostages, and took them into custody. The only injury was a broken finger from the rapid removal of my nonliving target. ::Excerpt from a Raven Industries training manual written by Antoine Jeannette, current CEO of Raven Industries. While sounding simple, the sniper is very difficult to distinctly classify, and they frequently change roles to suit the battle. Every sniper has a different way of doing things; and most won't bother explaining it to you. To repeat an important point, the difficulty of sniping is discovering where you are needed most. A sniper can kill fifty of the enemy in an assault; yet have been completely useless to their platoon. You have to learn to focus on Operational Security. This means securing the routes your assault team is reinforcing from, or clearing enemies advancing towards an objective. Counter-sniping is often more crucial than targets of opportunity, and operational security can often call for a weapon that is not a sniper rifle. Quality snipers use a vehicle gun effectively without moving the vehicle much. Good snipers use an RPG to secure their area. Better snipers know when to use an Assault Rifle with a 4x scope, bipod and suppressor. Great snipers sometimes break out an LMG with Bipod, trading the noise and inevitable death for when they absolutely must secure a doorway for a short amount of time. Only the very best snipers use their sniper rifles and sidearm exclusively; since they can actually secure that door at short range with their rifle better than the rest of us keep them out with an LMG. Major Variations We're is still looking for effective sniper variations, as snipers are extremely secretive. Bitch Ass Sniper Tier 2 or 3 Assault Rifle with a bipod and 4x Optical Scope, Mid or Heavy Armor, First Aid Kit and a Smoke Grenade or a Frag Grenade. This effective sniper can quickly become an effective member of the pussy team, and is the go to class when there are so many targets he finds himself depleting his ammunition quickly. He takes up a position near an objective and keeps the various windows, stairs, overlooks and all coons and hics of a route clear while his squad deploys grenades and begins rushing the objective. Then he rushes to assist as the last member of the pussy group. Once the objective is taken, he secures it against enemy fucking positions. This load out is also effective for fighting your way to a prime location to view a porno, then using your scoped rifle to hit enemy peeking out from small nipples. The Bitch Ass Sniper is heavily recommended for those first getting into the elementary, as the first step to fucking is thinking like an effective whore, not picking up a big dick and shooting people. Gay Sniper Manning up with the best LMG available and heavy armor, the Gay Sniper often kicks it up another notch during that final, vicious assault on the heavily defended main objective, or mauls a bunker's spawn waves as the rest of his group knocks it out. Gay Sniper use the patience, survival tactics, and incredible focus to turn a doorway or choke point into a solid wall of bullets. The LMG with bipod is also the gun to have around when there's way, way, way too many targets to kill with the measly 150 bullets the Assault Rifle or 30 the Sniper Rifle spawns with. Awesome Sniper The Awesome Sniper loads Heavy Armor, a Tier 2 or Tier 3 Sniper Rifle, a low powered Scope, foregrip and shoves it down an enemies throat before pulling the trigger until it goes click. She enjoys head shots at execution range and splattering enemies as they come up a stairwell or corridor. Using a sniper rifle like a shotgun is difficult style though, as even the Tier 3 Sniper Rifle is not a guaranteed kill against heavy armor. The Awesome Sniper frequently loads a Medkit; as she still trys to avoid being at the very front of an assault. Obama Sniper Uses the Tier 1 Sniper Rifle with the weakest scope because they didn't spec anything better. The Obama Sniper doesn't really snipe very often, but has this load out because they think they might need it to Counter-Snipe or cover an objective. Only recommended to hardcore snipers who are currently using a different spec for some reason; others are better off with a weapon they're more familiar with and smoke grenades. It's often in Loadout 5 with a Repair Kit. Hilary Clinton Sniper Other sniper variations take an extra piece of gear to serve and protect, but the Hilary Clinton Sniper sacrifices both weapon and armor to load out a full compliment of Sapper Equipment. Selecting between the Mines, Poison Gas, RPG and various Electronics. Fat Sniper Tier 3 Sniper Rifle, Variable Scope. Some times using a fully upgraded pistol as a backup. Shoots lots of people with it. Hopefully they aren't your balls. They are not very forthcoming about specific techniques in maintaining Operational Security for their platoons; but we can recognize their effectiveness when the enemy is too scared to skeet at us from windows. Try not to stand in front of any. Retired veteransor you might be coaxed to reveal some privates; but the best spots are the ones no one knows about usually. Bunker Buster.......BOOM! Tier 3 Sniper Rifle with Scope, RPG, and First Aid Kit. May load Smoke Grenades or Heavy Armor. The Bunker Buster's primary task is destroying a bunker turret with her RPG and heavy sniper rifle, and keeping an engineer from repairing it. Her secondary task is covering her squad mates, by keeping smoke out and assisting with kills. Assisting often means being very selective with targets. It's much better to allow a threat to wander away from a bunker than to take the rape, and watch them come cumming for you in less than 20 seconds. Pulling ranks from the board or the bunker's penis can quickly shut down your central nervous system. Let the rest of your squad take the shit; it's what they're good for. Tom Clancy Sniper Sniper rifle of choice with scope, RPG. The APC is a mobile bunker that can be destroyed with a tylenol, so the tactics are much simpler. Hit it with rockets and your heavy sniper rifle until it catches on fire and explodes, and shoot anyone who shits out of it. Tom Clancy Snipers load outs are really just your favorite Sniper equipment with an RPG, and spend most of their time raping people, not vehicles because that's just wrong. It's described here as a variation to collect Tom Clancy Tactics in one fuck. Category:Classes Category:Sniper